Determination of photosensitivity for integrated semiconductor photosensors is generally accomplished by measuring photocurrents in the presence of a photosource. The testing of photosensitive integrated semiconductor circuits to production specifications has been accomplished heretofor using static test diodes or through actual dynamic operation of the full circuit. These previous testing procedures and devices have the disadvantage of requiring controlled and uniform photo illumination of the semiconductor photosensor. Such tests are inconvenient, time consuming, and difficult to conduct due to factors such a shadows created by the automated slice probe system.